


Kill. Kill. Kill.

by Mizz_Death



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defenders
Genre: Angst, Death of Origiinal Character, Fighting, Insanity, Shiro (Voltron) - Freeform, cyborg, mentions of torture, not a happy fic, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizz_Death/pseuds/Mizz_Death
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro inherits the title of champion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill. Kill. Kill.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic!  
> YAY!  
> Not YAY!  
> There is death.  
> But good Death.  
> SO YAY!  
> Tell me what you think!  
> Hella not canon  
> 

_ kill kill kill. kill kill Kill. Kill Kill Kill. Kill Kill Kill. Kill Kill Kill. Kill Kill Kill. Kill Kill Kill… _

She didn’t know who he was. She didn’t care about who he was. He looked like her. He looked human. She used to look human. Being human hurt. It still hurt,flesh hurt, it bled.

_ Kill Kill Kill. Kill Kill Kill. Kill Kill Kill. Kill Kill Kill… _

_ If she killed him they would stop the hurting. For a little while.   _

She lunged at him with her blade, violently slicing and cutting, one eye red with mechanic bloodlust the other dull with human pain. 

_ Kill Kill Kill. Kill Kill Kill. Kill Kill Kill. Kill Kill Kill… _

_ She screamed inside her head, anger pain and confusion filling her mind as she fought, her blade slicing his skin as though it were butter. Not killing. _

The aliens surrounding the arena cheered and shouted, rooting for the once human cyborg.

_ “Kill Kill Kill. Kill Kill Kill. Kill Kill Kill. Kill Kill Kill…” _

_ She started to mutter as her attacks on the human weakened. Maybe if he killed her she would be free. _

_ Maybe they would stop cutting her up. Stop making her ‘better’. _

_ Maybe they would stop making her stronger. _

_ Maybe they would stop making her smarter. _

_ Maybe they would stop making her faster. _

_ Maybe they would stop making her want to kill. _

_ A wild cry of ‘KILL!’ left her lips as she recovered and pieced together scattered parts of her, the free will she once had coming back. _

The human still fought and so did she, waiting for the right moment to tell him. To tell him to free her.

_ The moment came when she raised her sword above his head, prepared to crash it down on his skull if he did not kill her, as many others had failed to do so. _

_ “KILL ME!” She screamed. _

_ And he did. _

His weapon pierced through her chest, straight through the metal plate that protected what was once her heart, impaling it. They were frozen like that, for a split second.

She slumped forwards, falling onto the crouching human, her blade clattering to the floor with a surprising echo, as the crowd had gone silent.

His eyes were widened with shock and adrenalin.

She smiled, the software that ran through her body taking a moment to shut down.

_ “Thank you... champion.” _

_ The red of her mechanical blood thirst shut off, her eyes glossed over and the smile stayed. _

The aliens were shocked, for a few moments, the Champion had been defeated.

_ But soon they cheered, for the new one that had arisen. _


End file.
